


worm

by orphan_account



Category: Digimon - All Media Types, Digimon Adventure Zero Two | Digimon Adventure 02
Genre: Digimon/Human Relationships, Interspecies, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-30
Updated: 2016-04-30
Packaged: 2018-06-05 10:06:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6700582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He wormed his way into his heart.</p>
            </blockquote>





	worm

Ken was sitting on the couch with his beloved partner Wormmon and normally they waited till late at night to have sex but today was special because his parents were out of the house and so he had the whole house to himself and he could try out any sexual positions he wanted with his partner and they could scream as loud as they want! Ken didn't care if he scared the neighbors he wanted that worm cock up his ass until he screams his lungs out and goes mute. 

"Hey Wormmon" he winked as he spoke indicating that he was ready and Wormmon said "yes master!" he agreed eagerly as he saw Ken taking off his clothes. 

Wormmon slid on top of Ken as he opened his pincher mouth and began to lick Ken's cock and pinch at the top with his pinchers as he rubbed the nub with his little worm arms get his master off (usually) they just did sucking instead of fucking because Ken didn't want to put his penis in a worm and well there is a stinger there so that's hard to fuck! 

Ken moaned "ahhh wormmon!" as Wormmon licked his cock pleasuring his master. "I love you Ken!" as the cum juices squirted all over Wormmon's face. 

They had all night to make love and pleasure each other.

Ken pulled Wormmon close and kissed him as they french kissed.

"I love you too, Wormmon."

They were partners.


End file.
